The invention relates to a tampon, especially for feminine hygiene, having a relatively high density compressed core and a plurality of lower density longitudinal ribs, as well as, to a process and an apparatus for producing the tampon.
A tampon of the abovementioned generic type is known from German Auslegeschrift 1,491,161. This tampon has proved appropriate in practice because of its high absorption capacity, fluid retention capacity, rate of absorption, stability and buckling strength. For this, the tampon has longitudinal grooves which are caused by pointed press jaws and on each of the two sides of which occur longitudinal ribs which are pressed to the approximately cylindrical final form of the tampon during a subsequent pressing operation by means of press jaws with partially cylindrical press faces.